


White and Shadow

by BunBunXbox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunXbox/pseuds/BunBunXbox
Summary: A Stingue fanfic I have typed while on the bus weekends when I'm bored.





	1. Chapter 1

Sting was walking in the forest and sighed, it has only been a year after his parents went missing, he was abour 12 years old today. He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock around, he hasn't seen his friend Lector around he must have been busy looking for a new shirt. He walked towards his dragon dad Weisslogia and sighed. Once he made it, he instantly jumped at the dragons voice he didn't know why but it always made him jump.

"Are you alright Sting?"

"Of course I'm alright, never better"

Sting nervously lied and put a smile on his face, he looked up at the dragon whos face was now infront of him. The dragon glared at the boy and sighed at him, lifting up his head.

"I have a request for you but telling your already upset I'll wait when you're not feeling this down"

"No no I'm fine tell me!"

"Sting...I want you to kill me"

Sting froze in his tracks he looked up at his dragon, a serious expression on his face. 

"I can't..."

"Sting it will be fine"

"Your asking a kid to kill his only parent left!"

The dragon set a hand on Stings head. Sting had tears in his eyes at this point. Lector was watching behind a tree and watched the two, Sting hugged the dragons hand and sobbed. Weisslogia hugged the poor child back.

"Sting I promise you it will be okay yoy will see me again"

"Yeah when I'm dead! Please Weisslogia don't make me do it!"

"To prevent others from killing me I want my pupil to do it"

 

Sting was a sobbing mess as he stood away from the dragon, his eyes were stained with tears. Lector was crying himself, the dragon knelt his head down and one last time and stood back again, he held two palms together as light filled the same hole that was made through his palm and fingers, it was almost blinding to him, he seperated his hands as the light grew large as sphreres stabbed through the white dragon. Sting shut his eyes and turned away, he didn't want to see. As the light faded he didn't see his dragon, Sting fell to his knees and lowered his head, Lector came from his hiding spot and ran up to hug his friend who was now crying again as he hugged the exceed back. After about a few minutes of crying the boy fell asleep and laid down in the grass. Lector got up and looked around.

"I'll be back Sting! I'm going to find you a blanket"

The exceed rushed off into the forest and towards the town of Fiore to find at least something to cover his friend in something warm, the cat ran around town looking for it. As he ran he bumped into something.

"Owie!"

Lector looked up and saw a green cat in a pink frog costume rubbing their nose.

"Ah I'm sorry!"

"Fro says it's okay"

The two cats got up and looked at each other for a few seconds before someone called a name.

"Frosch!? Frosch!? Where did you go?" 

A boy with black hair was looking around carrying a white and black blanket, just what Lector needs but he couldn't steal from the kid.

"Fros over here Rogue"

The green cat waved, the boy who was known as Rogue looked at the cat and ran up to them, and scooped them up.

"Frosch don't leave my sight I could have lost you"

"Fro was with another cat"

Frosch pointed to Lector who was staring at Rogue. Rogue knelt down to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for a blanket for my friend, he's knocked out in the forest-"

Rogue picked up Lector.

"Take me to him I can give him one of my blankets"

Lector nodded and pointed in the direction where Sting was, as the three of them arrived, Sting was still asleep but shivering Rogue didn't blame him it was a bit chilly out here. Lector ran up to Sting and just sat infront of him, Rogue walked over and grabbed the white blanket from the two blankets he had bought and gavw the black one to his exceed.

"Hold this Frosch"

The green cat nodded as Rogue flapped the white blanket and laid it on the blondie boy who stopped shivering and Lector.

"Thank you Rogue"

Lector said and smiled, Rogue smiled back and nodded, walking back to Frosch and picked them up and walked away.

"Rogue says you're welcome bye bye!"

Frosch called out, waving to the red cat, Lector smiled and waved bye back before laying down beside Sting and closed his eyes.


	2. 2.

Frosch smiled as they were away from the blonde and Lector, they looked up at Rogue and smiled.

"Frosch thinks they will see Lector again soon!"

"You really think so?"

The exceed nodded and hugged Rogues arm as they were wrapped in the black blanket. Rogue smiled and walked until they reached a small cave further in the forest and turned on the lamp that was inside, there was a small bed and a black bag. Frosch flew over to the bed and laid down on it, waiting for Rogue.

"Why couldn't you bring them here it's very cold out there Rogue"

Frosch asked as Rogue looked outside of the cave and sighed.

"We just met them Frosch I can't just bring people I don't know here, I promise maybe when it gets bad out there and I make another bed we can bring them here also when we get to know them better"

Rogue said walking towards the bed and laid down beside the cat and got under the blanket then turned out the light and went to sleep.

 

As the sun rose over the ravenettes head the green exceed was shaking him awake.

"Rogue Rogue get up!"

"Frosch five more minutes"

The exceed huffed and got out of the bed, they would let the kid sleep for a few more minutes and rushed ovut of the cave and smiled at the sun then ran into town, following the smell of food. They came across a building where the smell was coming from and went inside, flying towards the counter.

"Fro says hi!"

"Hello Frosch, where's your friend Rogue?"

"Rogue is sleeping, Fro is letting him sleep"

"What has brought you here?"

"Fro smelled food, Fro want get food for Rogue and friends"

The guy at the counter nodded and got out two plates.

"How many friends?"

"Just two"

"Four plates it is"

The man got another two plates and wrapped it in a sealed cloth and handed it to the cat.

"Here you go"

Frosch smiled and got out four coins and gave it to the man.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome now off you go, don't need Rogue looking for you"

Frosch nodded and grabbed the cloth with the food in it then flew out of the place and flew around town before going back to Rogue, as they flew they heard 3 people arguing and stopped.

"My friend did kill a dragon, I'm not lying!"

"Dragons don't exist!"

"Yeah they are dead, you're lying"

"I'm not!"

Frosch flew closer to the voices and saw Lector talking to two kids, they frowned and set the food down to where others won't get it and grabbed a stick. They landed infront of Lector, holding up the stick.

"What the?"

"Is that a pink frog?"

"Quit making Frosch friend cry you bullies!"

Frosch said waving the stick around, the kids took a step back before running off.

"Is Frosch friend okay?"

Lector looked at Frosch, and smiled.

"I'm Lector and thank you"

Frosch smiled and nodded.

"Frosch got food for Rogue, Frosch, Lector and your friend"

Frosch flew to where they left the food which Lector followed.

"Frosch and Rogue lives in a cave by a river, Lector needs to find his friend Frosch will wait"

Frosch sat down and smiled at the red cat. Lector flew off to find Sting and smiled at how nice Frosch is, got them food and now they are going to let them eat with them. Lector spotted Sting walking around with the white blanket around him, Lector swooped down and picked up the child who was now flailing around.

"Calm down Sting it's me!"

"Lector!? Why are you carrying me?"

Sting instantly stopped moving around and looked up at the exceed.

"Frosch got us something to eat!"

"Who's Frosch?"

"I'll show you!"

Lector flew back where Frosch was still sitting. Sting stared at the frog as Lector set him down.

"Lector is back! Hi Frosch is Frosch!"

"Hi Frosch I'm Sting"

"Is Frosch ready to go?"

"Frosch is ready Lector!"


	3. 3.

Lector picked Sting back up as Frosch picked up the food, the three flew into the forest with Frosch in the lead since the exceed knew where to go and the other two didn't. A voice called out in the forest with the sound of water going down a stream.

"Frosch! Frosch come on where did you go!?"

"There's Rogue"

Frosch flew down and so did Lector with Sting. The three landed and Lector let go of the kid and stood on his feet.

"There you are Frosch, no more running off I was getting worried"

"Fro is sorry Rogue but Fro went to get food for friends and us"

Frosch set down the cloth and hugged the ravenette who sighed and hugged back. Rogue looked up to Lector and Sting, and released the cat and pointed to the blanket.

"Did it help?"

"Huh?"

"The blanket, were you able to get warm at night with it?"

"Oh you put this blanket on me and Lector, thank you"

Rogue nodded and picked up the cloth with food in it and smiled at how good it smelt.

"So I'm guessing Frosch invited the two of you to eat with us"

Lector nodded and smiled.

"Frosch is really nice to invite us and get us something to eat"

"Frosch is a very nice cat and I appreciate having them with me"

Rogue chuckled as the green exceed nuzzled Rogues cheek.

"Oh well lets not let this food go to waste, come on lets go eat" 

Rogue turned around and walked towards the cave, Sting followed close behind and looked around.

"Where's your family?"

"Missing. Yours?"

"Missing too"

Two kids responded quickly before the exceeds could break the silence that started up once more.

"So uhm how long have you and frosch been out here?"

"A year"

"What about your parents home?"

"I forgot where it was..."

"Don't feel bad, Sting forgot where his home was too"

"Lector!"

Sting huffed as Rogue let out a small laugh, and smiled only a little.

"Looks like we're in the same boat huh?"

"I guess so"

As the four make it, Sting took off the blanket that was wrapped around him and laid it down on the ground. Rogue watched him.

"You didn't have to, I could have gotten my blanket"

"No no I don't mind doing it"

Sting straightened the blanket and sat on it and so did Lector, Rogue rose an eyebrow before sitting down with Frosch by his side. Lector untied the cloth and moved it out of the way seeing the delicious food infront of them. There was meat, eggs, bread, and fruits. Sting and Rogue licked their lips as Lector and Frosch drooled a bit. Sting grabbed the first plate, Rogue took the second, then Frosch and lastly Lector, Sting was the first to dig in to his food which made Rogue laugh at how messy he ate. Rogue was savoring the taste and smiled, and looked at the Frosch, who looked back at him.

"Would Rogue like to have Frosch blackberries, so Frosch can have Rogues strawberries"

"Of course Frosch"

Rogue traded fruits with the cat and saw them smile at him.

"Thank you Rogue!"

"You're very welcome Frosch"

Rogue went back to eating and so did Frosch, Lector and Sting were already finished and laid down on the blanket with hands on their bellies.

"That was some good food..."

"Yes Lector indeed it was..."

The two chuckled and fist bumped, Rogue and Frosch smiled and finished up their food together then set the plates down, getting up and stretched.

"Alright Frosch lets go out for a job"

"Can we come along?"

Sting asked sitting up from their spot


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh?"

"Can Lector and I tag along with you?"

Rogue looked over at Frosch who seemed very excited to let them tag along with them. He turned back towards Sting and Lector who were now using puppy eyes and poking out their lips. No joke this was making Rogue laugh on the inside just seeing them do this, the ravenette child nodded and held out his hand.

"You can join us"

Sting got up and grabbed Rogues hand and shook it.

"We should have a team name!"

"I don't know, what magic do you have?"

"I use White dragon slayer magic"

Rogue froze up a bit, which Sting caught and tilted his head.

"You okay?"

"Never thought I would see another Dragon slayer"

"You're one too!? What kind of dragon slayer are you?"

"I'm a Shadow dragon slayer"

"That's so cool! Alright we came be Twin dragon slayers!"

"But we're not brothers.."

"No no we match like light and dark, white and black, I'm light and you're dark"

Rogue rose and eyebrow before understanding and nodded at him.

"Alright Twin Dragon Slayers it is" 

Sting said excitedly as he looked down at Lector who nodded at him.

"That sounds like a awesome name Sting!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue smiled and picked Frosch up and began to walk out of the forest with Sting and Lector behind the two of them chatting about how great and strong their team is going to be when they are older, Rogue was thinking about that too he could protect Frosch even more now with Sting and Lector beside him to do so. As they were walking something caught Froschs eye and tugged on Rogues arm, Rogue looked down at Frosch who was pointing to a guild that had something look like a sabertooth tiger mark.

"Whoa that looks really cool Rogue lets go in, maybe we can check it out"

"I don't know..."

Sting grabbed Rogues hand and rushed into the building and looked around, it was full of people with the same symbol that the two saw earlier on the flag.

"It's a guild"

"A what?"

"It's a guild"

Rogue repeated and squinted at the marks on people, soon a teen with long kinda messy green hair with a white mark on his nose and what seemed like black tattoos and another boy with long blonde hair with a mask on his face and a hat that looks way too big on him came up to the two. The four stared at each other before Frosch broke the silence.

"Fro says hi"

The green boy stared at the cat and picked it up from Rogues grip and stared at it, Rogue panicked and tried to get it back from him.

"Give Frosch back to me"

"I like this cat, don't you Rufus"

The blonde boy known as Rufus looked up at the cat and smiled.

"It's indeed very cute I might just want to keep it"

Rogue growled and began to inhale, the shadows under the green boy, Rufus, and Sting were vanishing as Rogue finished.

"SHADOW DRAGON!-"

"Rogue wait!"

"ROAR!!!!"

A massive black beam of shadows shot at the two the green head boy pusher Rufus out of the way quickly the attack hitting the greenies arm and the wall behind them.

"I will not repeat myself, Give. Me. FROSCH!"

The boy gulped and handed the green cat to Rogue who instantly put a more tight grip on the cat, Sting stared at Rogue who glared at them.

"Okay that was caught off on the wrong foot I'm sorry for my friend, I'm Sting, and this is my best friemd Lector"

Sting nervously chuckled and held his hand out as he pointed to the red cat on his head. The greenie nodded and grabbed Stings hand and gripped it.

"Orga, and this is my close friend Rufus"

The blonde took off his hat and bowed then placed it right back on his head. Sting glanced at Rogue who softened up a bit but didn't stick his hand out.

"Rogue...this is my Frosch, Mine!"

He growled as the two nodded at him.

"You're going to need that attitude and the ability to be tough in order to stay"

Orga said as he walked off along with Rufus, Sting looked at Rogue and walked further inside the building, until a girl ran up to them with a mean look on her face.

"I never seen you two here before, you must be new huh?"

"Yeah we were just walking in cause we saw th-"

"Shut up! You better be tough and strong enough to be in this guild you got me!?"

"Yes litt-"

"It is m'lady to you blondie!"

M'lady glared at Sting then snapped to Rogue, looking at Frosch who was smiling, she was trying not to get soft so she attempted to hit the cat which Rogue caught in a tight grip and flipped M'lady onto her back which she did and kicked the back of Rogues legs causing him to fall and Sting catching him quickly.

"You good Rogue?"

"I'm fine lets just join this guild and find a job we can both do"

The ravenette sighed.


	5. Chpt.5

Sting nodded and looked around and saw a ninja popping up from places until they finally stayed still.

"Rogue Rogue look!"

Sting grabbed Rogues arm and pointed to the ninja who used to be there. Rogue looked confused, and stared at Sting while petting Frosch.

"What are you looking at?"

"There was a ninja!"

"I don't see any..."

Rogue sighed and walked ahead, Sting and was going to take a step when someone picked him up by the back of his shirt and held him up. Sting panicked for a second which caused Rogue to turn around and freeze in his tracks.

"Are the two of you the source of trouble in my guild!? First a hole in my wall then picking a fight with my daughter!?"

Sting gulped and didn't dare turn around to look at the man judge by Rogues face expression he didn't want to. Rogue shut his eyes and continued to pet the poor scared green cat in his small arms.

"ANSWER ME YOU SMALL BRATS!"

The man shouted getting everyones attention if he already hasn't by walking in. As Rogue kept his eyes shut the man grabbed him by the head.

"Do I have to beat the answer out of you two?"

Sting spoke up at that threat.

"My friend caused the attack and I hit your daughter"

The second was a lie obviously but Sting didn't want Rogue to get in much trouble just from two things that was started by two members here already. The man dropped Rogue but kept Sting in his grip.

"I'm going to keep a close eye on you, blondie!"

The man threw Sting at Rogue who quickly caught himin his arms arms while Frosch was behind him and so was Lector. 

"Father."

The girl who started the second problem walked up to her dad with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"These two troublemakers would like the join our guild that's why they came here"

"Is that correct you brats?"

Rogue looked up, trying to not seem as terrified as before, he pushed Sting behind him and nodded at the man.

"That's right"

His voice was kind of quiet but he attempted to speak loud and clear. The man scoffed and walked away, he then spoke.

"Give them their Sabertooth crest and tell them the rules Minerva"

"Yes Father"

Minerva snapped her head at the boys who weren't looking at her but worried about each other.

"You okay Sting"

"I was so scared I nearly peed"

Rogue snickered at Stings attempt to brighten the mood.

"Eww Sting"

"Hey I said nearly!"

They laughed at each other. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"HEY RAVEN AND BLONDIE LETS GO!"

The two jolted and looked towards M'lady, Rogue picked up Frosch as Lector climbed onto Stings shoulder. They followed the girl towards a room that had a stamp and different colors infront of it.

"This is where you're getting your crest, pick whatever spot yata yata yata, come get me when your done I'll be telling you the rules of this guild" 

With that she walked off leaving the two alone. Sting looked at the colors and huffed for some reason he wanted red but thought it wouldn't look right on him, he glanced at Rogue who was looking at him.

"Do you know what color to get?"

"I want the color to match my dragon but I also want to match with you"

"I'm guessing your dragon is black"

Rogue nodded and pointed to the black paint. Sting stared at it and pointed to the white next to it.

"Oh we can really be matching twins"

"That's what I meant"

"Oh you didn't mean get the same co-"

Before Sting could finish Rogue shook his head.

"I don't want to match that much Sting"

"I got you Rogue, you can get black and I can get white!"

Rogue nodded and grabbed the first stamp and Sting grabbed the second one, they both dipped it in the colors they want and froze.

"Where do you want to put it?"

"Uhm, right shoulder?"

Sting nodded and they both stamped the crest onto their right shoulders.

"How does it look Sting?"

Sting tilted his head over to get a better view and grinned.

"Really cool Rogue! How about mines?"

"It looks decent"

"Decent!?"

"Awesomely decent how about that?"

Sting chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds about right my shadey friend?"

Rogue stared at him, Sting stared back, they stared at each for 30 seconds.

"What?"

"Please tell me if we're going to be together side by side for the rest of our lives, you're not going to be telling puns"

"Already got it planned!"

Rogue snickered and facepalmed as Frosch tugged on his arm. He looked down at the exceed who took off their frog costume.

"Fro wants a crest like Rogues!"

"Yeah Sting can Frosch and I get crest like yours"

The two boys grinned and nodded, Rogue handed them his crest stamp as Sting put his back. Frosch turned around as Rogue stamped the black stamp onto the exceeds back. Lector lifted up his vest so Rogue could do the same to him.

"There the two strongest cats of Sabertooth"

Frosch put back on their frog costume and Lector pulled down his vest and grinned.

"The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and their exceeds are going to be the strongest in the guild!"


	6. Chpt.6

Sting and Rogue grinned at what Lector said and nodded.

"I like that name, that is what we shall call ourselves for now on"

Sting grinned and high fived Lector then walked out of the room, holding the door open for Rogue as he and Frosch walked out they went to find Minerva for her to tell them the rules of this guild. As they walked the same person caught Stings eye and the boy had to grab his friends head and turn it to where he saw the ninja. He pointed at him standing very still with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall.

"See see a ninja!"

"Oh you weren't lying"

"I'm going to touch him"

"Sting no"

"Sting yes"

Sting released the shadow boy and slowly walked up to the ninja boy and hesitated to reach his hand out to touch him. Lector was beside him, he was really curious himself. Once they were an inch away from the boy Sting reached out and booped his nose, the ninja slapped Stings hand away from him. Sting did it with his other hand that was smacked away as well, Sting grinned and continued to poke the ninja until the ninja teleported away from him and now was beside Rogue who jumped.

"He really is a ninja that's so cool! This guild has ninjas!"

The ninja held his hand up to Sting and spoke.

"Ninja is a overused nickname for me, I'm Dobengal"

"Hi Dobeengall, I'm Sting this is Lector, that's Rogue, and Frosch"

Sting pointed to each of them and smiled, Rogue just waved as Frosch stayed in his arms.

"Ahem, Dobengal do you know where M'lady is?"

Dobengal nodded and walked walked ahead and motioned them to follow him towards one of the rooms, it was a big room compared to their heights, it was pretty much a training room and Minerva was in there with Rufus, Rogue wondered when did he get back it has only been a few minutes almost an hour. Dobengal banged on the wall to grab the two kids attention, once it was caught he pointed to the Sting and Rogue who were peeking from behind him.

"Ah you two found Dobengal and asked him to bring you to me cause you're too lazy to look yourselves"

Minerva growled and held her hand up towards Rufus, her hand has a swirly looking thing coming out of it and poof a book was in her hand.

"Sit down and get comfortable boys, Dobengal you can leave"

She said and watch as Rogue sat with his legs crossed and Sting laid his head down on the ravens lap with Lector sitting on his stomach and Frosch by Rogues side, well she did say get comfortable so she can not complain. Minerva groaned and pinched between her eyes.

"Alright, One, we do not allow crybabies in our guild, this is the strongest guild Fiore and we are going to keep that title, if you're weak you are kicked out, Two, If you are defeated in an easy match you will be punished and given a warning if it happens again you will be punished worse than before then kicked out, Three, WE DO NOT ALLOW CUTE USELESS ANIMALS IN OUR GUILD!"

Instantly Rogue hugged Frosch to his chest and Sting held Lector. Minerva saw this of course and sighed.

"Keep them out of my dads way he is very strict about this, he had an age policy you had to be 16 or older to join but I'm under that age so that's out the window, Four, If you are a spy from another guild you will be dealt with by Jiemma himself, with that in mind are either of you spies?"

The four shook their heads violently which Minerva had to smack them in order to stop.

"Good then the last rule is no relationships in our guild, it shows your weak side and we don't need weaklings here like I said so the two of you better not be having a relationship or anything"

"We're both twelve, and we are just friends"

Sting said as he held and patted Rogues head as the ravenette held the two exceeds in his arms. Minerva shook her head and chuckled to herself, closing the book and made it vanish.

"Well then welcome to Sabertooth Blondie and Raven"


	7. Chpt.7

Sting smiled once him and Rogue were welcomed into the guild, he stood up and held his hand out to the girl.

"Thank you for welcoming us"

Minerva scolded and grabbed his hand and gave it a tight grip as she shook his hand. Sting whimpered and tried to pull his hand away from the girls grip. Once Minerva let go, Sting stumbled backwards on Rogue and huffed at the girl then panicked at the boy.

"Rogue are you okay!?"

"I'm good just please get off of me please"

Sting quickly got off of the boy and pulled him up off of the ground, Rogue held onto his hand as he was pulled up. Sting smiled and patted the ravens back then looked over at the two exceeds who were now messing with Rufus and Minerva. Rogue glared at them until he was pulled out of the room by his friend.

"But Frosch!"

"We will go get them once we find an easy job to do together!"

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

Sting stopped walking and held out his pinky to Rogue, who instantly wrapped his pinky around Sting and nodded.

"We are not leaving my Frosch here"

"I got that, we are not leaving my Lector here neither, now Let's just find a job, grab our exceeds and get out of here okay?"

Rogue smiled and nodded in agreement, walking over to a board that Dobengal was standing in front of.

"Dobengal! Is this where you find a job to do?"

"Yes it is, are you going to do a job on your first day?"

"Yeah we are"

"Well I found this one job you two could do, it's not far from Fiore so don't worry about traveling much, here you go"

Dobengal climbed up on his stool and grabbed a sheet of paper, climbing down and handed it to them. Rogue took the paper and looked at it as Dobengal described the job to them.

"All you have to do is simply is take care an old woman and her needs nothing too hard, the person who wants you to do that will pay you anything just for doing this"

"This sounds easy enough! Huh, Rogue!?"

"It really does, I guess we could do it"

Rogue sighed and folded the paper into a small square and slipped it into his pocket. Sting grinned and rushed off to get the exceeds, forgetting he was still holding Rogues hand.

"Sting!"

"Huh?"

"We are still holding hands!"

Sting looked down at their hands and quickly let go.

"Oh sorry! Lector! Frosch! Come on we are going on a job"

Lector got out of Minerva's arms as Frosch came out from under Rufus hat and smiled, rushing over to the two and was scooped up.

"This will be an easy job to do and maybe we can get a big reward for it!"

"Really!? That sounds awesome Sting, do we have to travel much?"

"Nah Lector, Dobengal told Rogue and me that the job is still in Fiore"

"That's a good thing!"

Sting and Lector chuckled as Rogue and Frosch were already walking out of the room, Sting turned and quickly rushed to Rogues side and smiled.

"You ready for this Rogue?"

"More ready than I'll ever be"

The two smiled at each other and chuckled as they both walked out of the Sabertooth guild and towards the location to start their first job.


	8. Chpt.8

The two boys walked around in Fiore to find the location of their job, it shouldn't be too far right? As they walked they noticed a long messy haired blonde man standing infront of an building looking sad, Rogue held tightly onto Stings hand and pulled him back.

"No don't go to that stranger.."

"Why?"

"He could possibly be a kidnapper"

Rogue whispered in his ear and looked for another way around, but Sting just walked up to him as he kept Rogue away, Sting looked up at him and tapped on his back. The man looked down at the child and frowned before looking back at the building.

"What are you doing here sir?"

"I just miss my daughter, she's been gone for a year now, I've left a few things for her already, I even paid her rent for her"

Sting blinked and nodded and looked up where the man was staring.

"Is that where she lives?"

"Yes it is, I hope one day that she will return to me"

"I'll hope for you too mister"

"You don't have to"

"My mom has been gone for that long too so I hope your daughter and my mother come back okay?"

The man nodded and patted his head.

"Do you know what your mother looks like?"

Sting closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to think, a picture flashed through his mind and he opened his eyes, before he could say it he has already forgot how she looked in a flash.

"I don't know..."

"That's fine boy, go on ahead with your friend"

The man pointed to Rogue who was sitting on the edge of a bridge now, staring at the water holding Frosch in his arms and Lector by his side, Sting nodded at the man then walked off towards the boy.

"Hey Rogue are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready are you finally?"

"Hey I was just chatting with someone"

Rogue chuckled and got down from the bridge and began walking again.

"Hopefully we don't get scolded for arriving late cause of SOMEBODY"

Rogue chuckled as Sting stuck out his tongue while holding his sleeping exceed in his arms. As soon as they got there they were greeted by a teenager with red hair and brown eyes, he looked down at them while holding a giant puppet, that scared Rogue that he hid behind Sting.

"I'm guess the two of you will be looking after my grandmother?"

Sting nodded and smiled up at him.

"Yes we are Sting and Lector from Sabertooth guild"

The red haired male nodded and brought them inside, the place was neat and had little dolls everywhere. The grandmother was sitting in a chair messing with a puppets arm qith a smile.

"Grandma Chiyo the people who are going to be taking care of you are here"

The woman and looked towards her grandson and the two small children and smiled.

"Sasori they are so cute what a cute little girl and boy"

The grandmother cooed, before either of the children could say anything they were hugged by the older woman tightly while the cats laughed and watched. The teen known as Sasori instructed the kids on what to do then left. The two boys were still being hugged by Chiyo for a while until she soon let them go to breathe.

|| Sorry was really rushing ||


	9. Chpt.9

Sting and Rogue duated themselves off and held their cats close to them and stared at the woman.

"What are your names little ones, I need to know the name of my caretakers"

"I'm Sting and this is my friend Rogue we are your care takers lady Chiyo"

Chiyo smiled at them and nodded, Rogue walked around and grabbed one of the puppets off of the shelf, and checked around it. The old woman coming up behind him and patted his shoulder.

"Enjoying the puppet dear?"

"Ah uhm kind of, did you make all of these?"

"I did with my grandson every since he was a small child"

"Why puppets or dolls?"

"Is was the only thing that could make him happy at the moment and made a few on his own once he learned"

Rogue nodded at Chiyo and put it back looking around and noticed Sting was gone, he gulped and looked around for the other while holding Frosch.

"S-Sting?"

He called as he walked around the place trying to find Sting, he was getting nervous thinking what if Sting left him all alone. Rogue froze and began to shake as he slowly grew a frown on his face, a few minutes later a faint laughter was heard outside, Rogue instantly followed it seeing Sting and Lector playing together. Rogue sighed in relief and set down Frosch as the cat went towards the two, Rogue watched with a smile on his face as the three played tag together. Sting looked at Rogue and smiled and held out his hand to him.

"Come play with us!"

"Oh uhm no thanks go ahead and have fun!"

Sting huffed and held Rogues hands and pulled him up and spun him around.

"I want to have fun with you"

Rogue smiled at Sting and nodded at him as he held the others hands, continuing to spin around together until they both got dizzy.

"Sting I'm dizzy!"

"Same here Rogue"

Sting laughed as he let go of Rogue and allowed his body to guide him around until he bumped into a tree or something hard causing a sharp pain above his eye.

"Ow!"

"Sting hold on"

Rogue tried to gain his balance ending up in him tripping a few time but he made it to the blonde.

"Are you okay!?"

"My left face hurts"

Rogue groaned as his head was still spinning but tried his best to focus his vision and noticed Sting got a cut above his eye on his eyebrow.

"I'll ask the lady for a bandaid, Frosch! Lector! Watch over Sting for me for a short bit"

The two exceeds ran towards the other who looked dizzy but fine besides the scar.

"How did you hurt yourself Sting?"

"Uhh I allowed my body to take over, and I guess it wanted to give me a scar"

Rogue came back with a bandaid and knelt down front of the other.

"Fro thinks Sting should be more careful!"

"I think so too Frosch"

Rogue said and placed the bandaid over the wound and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the bandaid. He leaned back and smiled at the slightly pink blonde boy. 

"Promise not to get so hurt"

"Well if you mean get a small scar like this I can pinky promise to that"

Sting hrld out his pinky and Rogue wrapped his around it and nodded.

"Good now lets see if the lady wants us to do anything for her okay?"

"Yes Captain Rogue!"

Sting chuckled and saluted at the nickname he has given the other, Rogue laughed and stood up pulling Sting up with him.

"Rogue is just fine"

"I think Captain Rogue is better"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"It's a cool title for you Rogue, whatever Sting gives is really cool!"

Rogue rolled his eyes and picked up Frosch and went inside as the other two followed behind, Sting froze feeling someone elses eyes were on him, he slowly glanced around and saw nothing.

"That's weird, I thought someone was looking right at me" 

"Sting come on!"

"Oh sorry! Coming!"


	10. Chlt.10

Sting stepped inside of the hkme and looked behind him, seeing a figure, he jplted and shut the door quickly and locked it behind him, backing up as he stared at the door.

"Sting where are you!?"

"Coming!"

Sting rushed towards the other and saw him sitting down infront of the woman and patting a spot next to him. Sting sat down and held onto the other, Rogue could tell Sting was scared of something but didn't want to say anything just yet. They sat together while the old woman told a story and did a little puppet show as she told it. Rogue, Frosch, and Lector were enjoying it but Stings mind was somewhere else right now. After a few minutes of stories it started to grow dark.

"Well it's time for me to sleep"

"I shall put you to bed, Sting stay here with the exceeds"

Rogue helped Chiyo up and guided them to her bedroom, Rogue stopped her at the doorway and went to tug down the blanket. He ran back to the woman and pulled her inside, laying her in the bed and tucked her in.

"If you need anything just call any of us"

"Alright young man"

Rogue nodded and left, closing the door behind him then went towards Sting who was shaking thinking that he might be cold, Rogue opened up the bag he brought with him and pulled out a black blanket then threw it around the other. Sting looked up at him and smiled softly coming back to the earth.

"Thanks Rogue"

"Anytime, now I think we should rest"

Frosch and Lector found pillows and a blanket then brought them over there, Rogue set up the pillows and laid down, Sting scooted closer to the ravenette and laid down beside him. Rogue sat up and walked towards the door and locked it.

"Just to be sure"

Rogue laid back next to Sting and wrapped the black blanket around the both of them. Lector and Frosch shared the colorful blanket were already asleep.

"Hey Rogue..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm too scared to sleep"

"That's okay I will stay up with you"

"Just for a bit?"

"Sure thing!"

Rogue patted the other on the head and sat up, Rogue was more of a nightowl so he could stay up all night if he wanted to. Sting sat up as well and held onto the blanket and stared out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a uneasy feeling is all..."

"Come Sting is that really the problem?"

"Well kind of I saw a person outside earlier when you told me to come inside, I froze when I saw him and got scared"

Rogue huffed and flicked his forehead.

"Dummy! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Ow! I'm sorry I thought they were just passing through"

Sting rubbed his forehead and huffed back at the boy. Rogue sighed and shook his head and poke Stings head.

"Learn to use your brain Sting, Come to me I'll beat up that guy for scaring you!"

Rogue said and pointed to himself before letting out a laugh and so did Sting who nodded at him.

"Okay my hero I shall come to you whenever I'm in danger"

He sounded slightly sarcastic then laughed again, causing Rogue to laugh along with him too. After the two of them stopped laughing they went to lay down.

"Safe enough to sleep, Sting?"

"Yeah thanks Rogue"


	11. 11

Sting felt someone shake his small body, he opened his eyes and looked around, he was somewhere completely different and somewhere he knew but couldn't quite put his finger on it, everything seemed so real. Sting sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning princess!"

Princess? He hasn't been called that in years, he looked up but couldn't see the persons face at all be he recognized the clothing instantly it was his dad.

"How did you sleep?"

"Uhm okay but how did I get here? Where's Rogue?"

"Rogue? Who's Rogue?"

Stings eyeswiden, he got out of the bed and rushed to a bathroom and shut the door, locking it, standing on the stool he knew this place by heart. He stared at himself or well herself in the mirror, Sting had a little pony tail on the side of her head and she had no scar on her eyebrow, her eyes were different. Sting looked down and noticed she was in a nightgown, she screamed and fell back. 

'No not this! Not this again! I wanted to run away from this life! They're going to find me!'

Sting held her head and scooted into a corner. There was a knock on the door and soon someone spoke.

"Stacy you okay in there!?"

It was a womans voice this time, there was another knock and Sting well Stacy slowly got up and walked over to the door to open it, she hesitated at first before grabbing the lock then looked behind her, looking at the mirror that wasn't there before. She walked closer to it and stared it was herself in the mirror but who she was before going to sleep, he was smiling at her. 

"Back to where who you didn't want to be"

Stacy took a step back from the mirror shocked that he was speaking on his own.

"Scared...I forgot I used to be a scared girl"

"I'm not scared nor am I girl!"

"Yeah I told myself that I'm not scared"

The knock on the door happened again.

"Stacy!"

"Stacy?...I've forgotten about that name, I haven't heard it in so long, but I'm not Stacy anymore"

Stacy stared at herself in the mirror at Sting who now had a slight frown on his face but grinned, holding out his hand.

"I am now Sting. But you are holding back on something so this is going to haunt you until you can truly accept yourself and who you are"

"I don't know how to do that"

The knocking got harder and louder like someone was going to break it down soon.

"That's for you to find out now go!"

The door slammed opened and the mirror vanished causing Stacy to jump and looked behind her at the man and woman behind her.

"Are you okay Stacy?"

"Yeah I'm okay sorry, I was still trying to wake up"

"Okay just making sure, you had us worried there for a second"

Stacy laughed nervously and shook her head at her dad.

"Sorry didn't mean to, but uhm can I go back to my room"

The man stepped out of the way and nodded, causing Stacy to rush off the direction of where she was sleeping and shut the door, panting.

"I need to wake up"

"I need Weisslogia"

"I need Lector"

"I need Frosch"

"But I mostly need Rogue by my side right now"

|| This is a good spot to stop right? Oh yeah and Sting is just dreaming for about I'll make it two chapters of him dreaming cause long night, I'll see you soon ||


End file.
